parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerberus is in The Forest?! - Crossover - UbiSoftFan94.
What should this crossover look like if Cerberus was in the forest, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *James as Bambi's Father *Casey Jr, Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Pufle, Ivor, Jebidiah, Pete, Alfred, Tom Jerry, Greendale Rocket, Doc, Rasmus, Jason, Stanley, Harry Hogwarts, Dougal's Train, The Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Blue, Huey, Linus, Rusty, Shelbert, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Deers, Young Bucks, Young Shrill, Adult Shrill, Birds, Bambi the Skunk, Young Jab, Young Stab, Adult Jab, Adult Stab, The Frog and other animals *Tails as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Pooh *Hercules as Tigger *Grampus as Rabbit *Fire Tug as Eeyore *The Characters as The Audience *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978) *Scooby Doo as The Smurf *Amy Rose as Snow White *Tillie as Faline's Mother *Rosie as Young Faline *Nibbles as Pinocchio (1940) *Jerry as Jiminy Cricket *The Ed, Edd, and Eddy Characters as Other Smurfs *Tom as Christopher Robin *Agent Ed and Suzy as The Puppets Transcript *(James is innocently taking a freight train, load of coal, fruit, vegetables, fish, china clay, mail, and scrap iron up the hill, feeling very pleased. He looks up at the sky, puzzled, then shocked, when he realizes. He runs like the wind down the hill. He blows his whistle to let the other engines know that danger is coming. Tails gulps. Ten Cents, Hercules, Grampus, and Fire Tug shriek. The characters gasp. Shaggy screams. Scooby squeals. The animals flee as Amy Rose flees. The tugs run away) *Amy Rose: Run away! *Tillie: Rosie! *Shaggy Rogers: Let's get out of here! *Belle: Percy! *Jerry: Retreat! *Nibbles: Run for your life! *Percy: Mother! *Nazz: Gangway! *Kevin: Don't panic! *Jimmy: Faster, Sarah! *Sarah: They're gaining on us! *Belle: Percy?! *(Percy is all alone and lost) *Percy: Mother?! (Jerry rushes to Percy's rescue) Mother?! Mother? *James: Quick, this way! *Jonny: Let's get going! *Jerry: Quick, let's get out of here! (Shaggy follows as Tom and Ten Cents dive into the woods) *Percy: (shakes nervously) Is my mum alright? Is someone out here? (Belle comes out from hiding as Agent Ed and Suzy walk around) *Suzy: Are you scared, Ed? *Agent Ed: Scared? Why should I be scared? *Suzy: Shhh... There are enemies coming to get us. *Belle: Come on out, Percy. It's okay. (Percy, Tails, Nibbles, Ten Cents, Agent Ed, and Suzy come out) *Agent Ed: Are you scared? *Suzy: Um, yes. *Agent Ed: Well, you shouldn't be. I'm not. (Shaggy sighs, then scratches his head, and chuckles) *Percy: What's happening, Mother?! Why did we all run? *Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, like, what... caused the big panic? *Belle: Cerberus... ...was in the forest. *Amy Rose: Cerberus? *Suzy: My, I hope he never comes back... *Agent Ed: Back here? Wait until he sees us! I'll give him a taste of his own medicene! *Shaggy Rogers: I'm sure he won't come back onto Sodor. *Jerry: Nobody will be really sure. *(the characters all sneak away from the woods) Category:UbiSoftFan94